A Choice Between Light and Dark
by SapphireDragon101
Summary: Just a really random idea that crossed my head. A simple oneshot; Jounouchi is staying with Ryou for the time being due to his father's antics. But one night Jou just can't seem to get to sleep. That is, until two white haired males came to the rescue.


_**©DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! IT IS OWNED BY KAZUKI TAKAHASHI! THIS IS FAN-MADE!**_

_**SUMMARY:**__ Just a really random idea that crossed my head. A simple oneshot; Jounouchi is staying with Ryou for the time being due to his fathers antics. But one night Jou just can't seem to get to sleep. That is, until two white haired males came to the rescue._

**!**

**A Choice Between Light and Dark**

~~!~~

Joey sighed as he drank the warm white liquid, leaving his glass half way full. He leaned back against the counter and sighed. He just couldn't get to sleep. He tried everything from counting sheep to just laying there with his eyes closed. After doing that for about three hours, he got up to use the bathroom then came to the kitchen and got a glass of warm milk. He took another sip of his milk, and paused in mid drink to look down at it. Maybe he should drink something else?…

"Mmm…"

Joey turned to look at the kitchen entrance, but the sight nearly caused him to spit out his milk. Which he quickly swallowed on reflex and began coughing, he quickly set the glass down and looked at the person in the doorway.

There stood the pale skinned, Hikari. His long white hair, tussled from bed-head and his large brown eyes were half lidded and sleepy. On his body was a white long sleeve uniform shirt, and was open to reveal his toned milky skinned chest and stomach. The shirt seemed to be a size larger thus making him appear smaller. And on his hips were a pair of pure white boxers. Grasped in his hands, was a deep Navy blue blanket. Joey stared as the Hikari rubbed his eyes, giving him an almost child-like appearance.

Ryou looked at Joey and small smile came on his lips, "Joey!" He murmured sleepily, Joey looked into Ryou's warm eyes. "R-Ryou?!" Said boy quickly walked over and wrapped his arms around the blonde boy's torso, who went completely rigid, with his head buried in his chest, in an embrace. Joey's body shook as his heart pounded, "R-Ryou!" He gasped out, his face tainted with faint blush. "What are you d-doing?" "What am I doing…?" He repeated before snuggling into Joey's chest, sighing in content. "Oh it doesn't matter…" Joey twitched as his face grew warmer, "This is like a dream…and I want to have fun once in a while too."

He squeezed Joey tighter, who's breathing became thicker. "D-Dream? W-What are you talking abo-" His breath hitched as he felt Ryou gently trace his fingers along his back.

"R-Ryou please! G-Get a hold of yourself!"

Ryou pouted and looked up at Joey to see his face flushed bright red, he titled his head and looked at their position. He then looked back up at Joey to see his expression remained the same. Slowly, as if the wheels were turning in his head, realization began to sink in as his eyes widened with panic.

"Ah!" He quickly pushed apart from Joey, clutching his blanket tightly. "I-I-I-I um…I-I-I-I..uh…!"

"Y-Y-You okay?!"

"Y-Yes! I-I mean no! I-I mean-that wasn't my intention! I mean, I just woke up in a daze! I mean I…I-I-I-!" Ryou stuttered, his breathing erratic and his eyes wild, he looked down at himself. "Oh no! I'm so…!" He panicked and slipped on his blanket and fell to the ground. Joey went over to him, "Ryou?" He saw the boy's hair pool over his shoulders and his shirt was open wider, and his boxers slipping down his waist a bit. Not to mention the blush spread across his pale face making him look adorable. Unwanted thoughts crept into Joey's head, causing his face to burn brighter red. His gaze quickly shot to somewhere else as he tried to control his body.

"A-Are-Are-Are you hurt?!"

Ryou shook his head from his dazed state and his blushed increased tenfold as he saw the state he was in. He squeaked and quickly pulled the blanket around himself.

"Fine! Fine! I'm absolutely fine!" He rushed out and stood, stumbling in his haste nearly falling once again. "Don't tell anyone Joey please! Please!" He quickly scurried out the kitchen, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" The white haired boy's foot steps could be heard quickly hurrying up the stairs and to his room where there was a slam of a door.

Joey immediately let out a breathe he hadn't known he was holding. He had never seen that side of Ryou….and to be frank, it scared the crap out of him…but it also _aroused _him…

Joey groaned as he felt an annoying tightness in his underwear. He shifted on the floor and was concentrating on willing his erection away when he heard a deep chuckle. He whipped around to see another figure at the doorway; his deep brown eyes glittered with amusement and a small grin was etched on his face, showing his pearly white canines.

"What Bakura?" Joey hissed, "You seem to take a liking to my Hikari." Joey's eyes widened, "No!" He argued, "No I haven't!" Bakura raised an eye brown as his grin fell into a tired smirk. "Then what was that back there?" Joey blushed, "I don't know what your talking about." Bakura shook his head,

"You know exactly what I'm talking about mutt." He spoke and turned around, "Frikken woke me up that's for sure." He walked out the kitchen flicking the light switch off, Joey quickly scrambled up and hurried to the Yami.

"I do not like Ryou like that!" He spoke and flopped onto the couch. "Just make up your mind…" Bakura whispered and turned back to look at him and tossed him a slanted grin, "Hey," He spoke, "tried listening to music?" Joey blinked, before he realized what the other meant. No he hadn't tried _that_. Bakura snorted and turned back to the staircase. "Figures." He mumbled and yawned as he went up the stairs. "Night Wheeler."

Joey watched as the white haired Yami walked up the stairs and out of his sight, he heard the footsteps walked down the hall and the sound a door closing. He sighed and grabbed his iPod and chose and song before putting his headphones in. He closed his eyes,

"_Night Bakura." _


End file.
